Story: District Three Part 5: ALT
Peter Foreman clicking his fingers. Looking towards Tina. “Can you talk the two ladies back to Daleford.” Tina nodding. Gesturing for them to follow her. Baron and Elisa following after Tina nervously. Tina grabbing her car keys walking over to a small mini parked up on the side of the road. Elisa looking back to the agent nervously. Texting him. “There is something wrong.” Elisa is still holding the piece of paper of Peter Foreman’s address. As Elisa and Baron are taken back to Daleford; Ace is speaking to Peter Foreman. Explaining the situation with Edward Stark. The group are talking with the rest of the hunters. Peter Foreman exclaiming: “We’ll put the entire facility on lockdown. If he enters you are not to approach him under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?” The hunters nodding. Agreed. One of the hunters asking worried: “Does that mean nobody is allowed to leave?” Peter Foreman responding: “That is correct. Nobody leaves and nobody enters. If you have family explain to them that you will be late. Do not go into any specific details it is better to avoid them worrying and coming to the facility.” The hunters reluctantly agreeing. One of the agents worried: “What about Tina?” Peter Foreman distantly glancing: “She will be fine.” Not long later: Monday; November 3rd 2014 4:32pm Elisa holding the note; looking back at Peter Foreman’s house turning to Baron. “Think you can get me in?” Baron nodding. “With ease... “ The building appears to be locked up tight; Baron clambers over the fence; elisa following after. Baron grabbing a large ornamental rock from the side of the pateo throwing it at the back door window. The rock smashing the glass into tiny fragments. Baron walking up to the window holding onto a flower pot begins to ram the flower pot into the glass of the door. Breaking into the house. Elisa stepping through the back door looking around inside. The shoes crunching over the glass. Elisa’s eyes immediately drawn to the computer. Elisa noticing the computer on. Walking over to the computer elisa pressing the monitor turning the screen on. Baron curious hissing: “What is that?” Elisa looking back at Baron then looking at the screen again. Elisa surprised: “Skornhold? This database has skornhold on it…” Elisa confused. “I’m not sure. I didn’t know District Three had access to Skornhold’s database. Elisa taking her phone at taking a picture of the screen. Elisa searching through the skornhold database. “In progress.” Elisa looking at a string on the table. Elisa taking the mouse clicking on the link on the table. The link redirecting her to a case file. Elisa reading it out loud to Baron. “Flynn Manning assigned to District Three assignment located at Forke Caravan Park.” Scheduled tomorrow. 7:00am with Edward Stark…” Baron snorting: “Well that’s unlikely to happen now with him on the run.” Elisa nervously: “I hope…” Baron looking at Elisa confused. Elisa reiterating: “Peter Foreman… I’m sure he is the SKOR we found.” Baron scoffing: “What makes you so sure?” Elisa exclaiming: “Peter Foreman is in a position of power. It’s easy for him to just… organize his hunters; send them to their deaths and the way he looked at… “ Elisa shaking her head. “What the hell is going on here?” Baron growing disinterested walking through the rest of the house as Elisa continues to view the database. Switching to the internal District Three Database. Elisa shocked. “The amount of deceased hunters…” Elisa shaking her head backing away from the computer. Realizing she has a lot more to do before she can get an idea on what’s going on. She begins to look at the mail on the tables. It is definitely the operator's home. His shelf filled with SKOR anatomy and study books provided by FT. Elisa continues to walk around the house. Making her way towards the kitchen. Elisa unaware from behind. Edward is hiding in a large cupboard. Elisa looking into the fridge. Shocked by the lack of food. Packets of meat. From behind Elisa as she continues to look on looking at the sheets of paper on the side. Baron is shuffling around upstairs sniffing around. Edward stepping out of the cupboard the door creaking the man pointing a tranquilizer pistol at Elisa. Pulling the trigger. The dart silently tearing out of the barrel; the pointed dart of the needle penetrating Elisa’s arm. Elisa feeling a small prick jolting looking back at her arm she notices the needle. Elisa cursing to herself “Oh shi…” Elisa can feel her vision blur and her eyes grow heavy. Her knees slowly collapsing on herself. Any attempt she makes to support her body against gravity futile as he falls against a table face planting against the floor. Out cold. The hunter removing the dart from Elisa’s arm throwing it to the side. Grabbing Elisa he begins to drag her out the front door; her body is forced. As baron is still shifting around upstairs he proceeds to open up the back doors of an old battered up Van. Inside the Van is riot gear. As Elisa sleeps. Edward Stark texting Peter Foreman. “I’ve got her.” Peter Foreman replying in the text. “You know what to do.” Edward Stark grabbing the riot gear putting the bullet proof vest around her waist . Putting the large helmet over her head. Covering her face with the bullet proof face guard. The face guard masking her identity. The hunter this time not about to mess things up. Dressing Elisa in the Riot gear he proceeds to tie Elisa’s arms back tightly. Insuring there is no escape this time. Elisa left tied up in an uncomfortable position. Still out cold. The hunter slamming the doors shut. Baron catching site of the hunter. The hunter running into the front seat of the van turning the engine on. Baron Jumping out of the window. Landing on the concrete below knees bent. Glaring at the man. The van backing up. Baron chasing after the van now protracted. The van speeding away for Baron could reach him. Baron protracted begins to chase the van at top speed in the direction it is heading. Towards the Caravan site. Baron snarling growing tired watching as the van disappears into the distance. “Runt!” Her eyes glaring towards the direction of van. Baron resting on her knees trying to catch her breath. Back at District Three Monday; November 3rd 2014 4:47pm Peter Foreman explaining his disbelief of the situation: “I’m not exactly certain you’re accusations hold any weight. Agent.” The hunters looking towards Peter Foreman as he looks towards Agent untrusting of him. The Agent confused: “What do you mean?” Peter Foreman looking at his hunters. “I think you’re trying to shut our facility down. Edward Stark has been a trusted member of ours for years. What evidence do you have aside from what you’re telling us that he is… dirty.” The agent quiet. Peter Foreman exclaiming: “You haven’t got anything. Have you?” The agent grunting: “What evidence do you need? There are bullet holes in my car after I went towards the Caravan site to find him and you.” Peter Foreman scoffing: “Of course.” The agent unhappy that Peter Foreman is trying to deny Edward’s involvement. “You’re denying his involvement then?” Peter Foreman looking back at the Agent. “Of course I am. I have a duty to protect my members of District Three; that’s exactly what I am doing. I’m taking your advice and co-operating but I can’t keep my facility members here over a… potentially false statement. How sure are you that it was in fact Edward Stark?” The Agent not being able to bring Elisa into it. Remaining quiet. Peter Foreman shrugging. “If I hear nothing within the next hour I think it’s safe to say you all can leave.” The hunters nodding their heads returning back into the office. The Agent frustrated that nobody seems to trust or believe him. Not Michelle and now not even Peter. The agent scoffing: “Why doesn’t anyone trust me? Am I that hard to believe?” Peter Foreman shrugging: “It’s not that I don’t believe you Agent. I just need more to go on. You’re not giving me much… and I’m not the only one who has noticed your sudden bias for FT lately.” The agent’s eyes now on Peter Foreman. Certain he is trying to manipulate the situation and turn it against him. The Agent shaking his head now worried for Elisa. Texting her. Her phone is still at Peter Foreman’s house lying on the ground. The Agent again: “Maybe you’re right… Edward and District Three. I’ve not been right lately.” Peter Foreman patting the agent on the shoulder. “That’s alright. We all have our off weeks. Just get some rest and I’m sure we can patch things up tomorrow.” Peter Foreman looking towards his hunters. “It’s been a long day. Cease your case files hunters and we’ll pick things up tomorrow.” Peter Foreman walking back into his office on his mobile phone texting Edward Stark. Edward Stark now at the caravan site. “She took the bait.” Edward Stark is standing over Elisa as she continues to sleep in the Caravan park. Back in HQ. The Agent is calling up Michelle and Flynn. His car completely unroadworthy. Michelle and Flynn are not responding to the phone call. The Agent exhaling leaving the facility on foot; making his way towards Forke Village on foot to arrange a cheaper taxi with the limited funds available in his pocket. As he gets halfway towards Forke he notices Baron running towards him. Snarling protracted. The Agent jolting and dashing back. Baron snarling: “Wait!” Baron concealing herself stopping in front of him. The agent confused. “Baron scoffing: “Elisa. Gone.” The agent surprised. “What?” Baron again: “Elisa is gone.” The agent still confused: “Hold on… gone?” Baron reiterating: “Taken. The Runt.” The agent confused still: “She has been taken by Edward?” Baron is nodding. The Agent frustrated. “Shit.” Turning back to District Three nodding. “Let’s go then.” The agent deciding to go back to his car to retrieve his laptop in hopes Elisa is still trackable. Moments Later: Monday; November 3rd 2014 5:11pm Michelle and Flynn are exhausted. Playfully talking to each other in Skornhold. Flynn turning his mobile back on. As he turns his mobile on he notices a dozen missed tests from the Agent. Most of those explaining that Elisa is missing again; that he had just been attacked at the Caravan Park and warnings not to come. Michelle and Flynn looking at each other confused. Texting the agent back. “You need a ride back to HQ?” The agent replying. “No. Not now. I need to find Elisa.” The agent looking at his laptop searching for Elisa’s location on the map. The laptop tracker is not working. The agent exhaling. Texting back too Michelle and Flynn. “Will try the caravan site again.” Flynn and Michelle looking at each other again getting up. Flynn putting his shirt back on “Shit… so Elisa is missing again; and the Agent nearly got shot to pieces and here we are.” Michelle feeling awful along with Flynn. Standing up also exhausted opening the door of the arsenal. Michelle muttering: “We’ll head down to the Caravan site now. We watch over them. Alright?” Michelle nodding. meanwhile Monday; November 3rd 2014 5:14pm The agent is finally getting his laptop to work. The tracker location displaying Elisa at the Caravan site again. The agent confused: “What on earth is that bastard planning?” The agent opening his car door. Peter Foreman standing in front of the car. “I hope you’re seriously not planning on driving out in that are you?” The agent looking up at Peter Foreman frustrated he has just been caught. “What?” The agent looking at the bullet holes in the car. Peter Foreman shaking his head. “I can’t allow you to drive away in that. It’s not even subtle is it?” The agent getting out of his car slamming the door shut behind him. Peter Foreman exclaiming: “If you’re eager to get home. Why didn’t you say so?” The agent rejecting the offer: “No.. that’s fine Peter. Flynn and Michelle will come by shortly and pick me up.” Peter Foreman intrigued. “I see. If you insist.” Peter Foreman walking back to his car getting in. Leaving the compound driving back to Forke. The agent waiting for Peter Foreman to drive his car into the distance. One of the hunters still in the compound looking at the agent as he is waiting. “You’re driving it anyway?” The agent turning back to the hunter. “It’s an emergency.” The hunter boy nodding. Ignoring the agent not really caring for what he is doing retreating to the insides of District Three. The agent getting into his car. Driving out of the gate he starts making his way to the Caravan site. The agent parking his car behind a van. The van doors left wide open. The agent jumping at the back of the van looking for Elisa looking around. Looking on the ground he notices a black box on the floor. The tracker is lying on the ground. The agent picking up the tracker. A note sticking on the box. The agent realizing. Cursing to himself. As the turns around to leave the back doors of the van slam shut. A trap. The agent is stuck inside the van. The agent running to the doors of the van trying to open them. Kicking them and thudding on the back. “Son of a bitch! Let me out.” Edward Stark looking back at the Van as the agent continues to slam on the back doors. Looking up back at the Caravan site getting inside. Hiding in one of the empty rusty shells. Elisa is lying down on the floor. Elisa is still out cold. Elisa wearing the riot gear. The Agent is banging against the doors of the van. Edwards’ plan of attack in mission. Elisa’s protracted horns sticking outside of the Riot Helmet. Her claws protruding from the gloves. The agent behind the van doors shouting Elisa’s name. Elisa completely quiet. The agent on his phone. Calling up Michelle. The Agent: “Michelle. Thank god you picked up.” Michelle and Flynn are in SUV driving down to District Three. The agent continuing: “I think I know where Elisa is… but this isn’t good. I’m trapped that son of a bitch Edward just locked me in a van.” Michelle confused: “Wait… wait what is going on?” The agent explaining to Michelle: “Edward was the one that kidnapped Elisa; he also had connections…” The agent stopping. “He attacked me when I was investigating the caravan site one night. I recognised his face… he is working with a very dangerous skor.” Michelle quiet. Listening to Ace. Flynn looking at the phone on the dashboard. Thinking about it. Flynn hating what the Agent has done but feeling like this time he is telling the truth. With Elisa now missing. Setting his annoyance and frustration of what he is doing aside. His main focus on wanting to find Elisa. Flynn sighing: “It makes sense. Edward was going to help us tomorrow morning.” Michelle’s eyes focused on the road. “You think he wanted to hurt us?” The agent responding. “Of course he did.” Edward can hear that the agent is on the phone getting nervous picking the assault rifle from off the floor he makes his way towards the van. Reloading the assault rifle. The magazine clicking. The agent’s heart pounding. “This isn’t good. Please hurry.” Michelle and Flynn hearing the panic in the Agent’s voice. Michelle putting the foot on the accelerator. The car speeding forward towards the caravan site. Baron who had been following slowly in the shadows of the agent catches sight of Edward Stark. Hissing at him. “FOUND YOU.” Baron darting around the other side of the van pointing the assault rifle at the Agent. Edward shouting: “You need to keep it down.” The agent pleading with Edward. “You don’t have to do this… You don’t have to… look just let me go… tell me who the SKOR is and we don’t have to let this escalate. I can go back to Daleford and we both forget about it. Nobody has to die!” Edward closing his eyes pointing the assault rifle at the van door. The agent’s phone still in a call with Michelle and Flynn. The agent backing up against the front end of the van flat against the wall closing his eyes nervously. Edward begins to fire the van in the middle of the van. The bullets passing through the side of the van. Edward spray a round at the middle of the van. The bullets missing the Agent. Michelle and Flynn on the other end hearing the gunshots panicking. “Ace? Ace? Are you alright. Please tell me you’re alright!” Michelle’s eyes tearing up. Flynn cursing. “Fuck it! That son of a bitch.” The agent still flat against the wall hoping Edward doesn’t fire anymore shots. Stay perfectly quiet in hopes that Edward assumes he is dead. Edward lowering the gun opening his eyes again. Not really wanting to kill another hunter with his own hands. As he turns around Baron jumps on him. The hunter wailing and crying as baron begins to bite his shoulder her arm around his chest. Edward kicking the Baron away. Baron flying back. Her arm missing still. Edward in immense pain holding his shoulder as it bleeds all over the floor. Edward cursing at Baron. “What the hell are you bitch?” Baron kicking up the dirt on the floor with one foot. Laying it flat against the floor. Her eyes looking intently at Edward. “Cowardly little runt. Meatbag… murderer… hateful runt. I despise you.” Edward nervously stammering backing away. His arm tired lifting the assault rifle up feebly with his uninjured arm shooting it clumsily at Baron. One of the bullets making contact with her leg. Baron flying hitting the floor growling at Edward as she failed to flee fast enough. Baron crawling along the floor with her working foot and arm. The blood from the bullet well and truly lodged into her leg. Baron feels no pain from the bullet but she feels as though her leg has become unresponsive. The bone potentially broken. Edward reloading the assault rifle. The agent peering through the bullet hole reaching to his pocket grabbing the pistol. He aims it at the man poking it through the hole in the wall. Shooting the pistol at Edward. Edward getting knocked back as the bullet makes contact with his shoulder. Edward yelling hitting the floor holding his arm rolling on the floor. The assault rifle on the floor. Baron picking up the assault rifle off of the floor. Looking at Edward furiously. Edward looking back at Baron as she stares at him. Edward in pain. “I know… I know who you are. I-I… I didn’t want to kill the kid. I didn’t want to kill the kid alright?” Edward pleading with baron. Baron glaring at his face with murderous intent. Edward again pleading with Baron: “It was Peter… Peter Foreman. He threatened me to do it. He wanted me to kill them… He-He wanted me to ruin your life. Let me go… please. Please I beg you let me go.” Edward trying to beg Baron to let him go. Closing his eyes crying.